


When Blake Returns

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: A what if story if Blake had come back to see Yang after the fall of Beacon.





	When Blake Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This had been posted here before and now I'm reposting it, I will be trying to bring as many stories I can to here, from FF net and if I can log in to my old computer from that too I'll bring in stories.

AN: This story is about what if Blake had returned out of nowhere to see Yang.

Yang Xiao Long was still trying to deal with a metal arm, she would cut branches off trees, or trunks in half. She would lift them with both hands to measure her strength and would put them in a pile on a red wheeler and as she made her way up the heel she saw something in the shadows.

"Who's there?" She asked her arm in a quick fist. Blake Belladona came out of in between the trees and said "Hey" her cat ears to the side in a low manor. Yang had he face aghast, it had been quite some time since she'd seen her and well it was quite a surprise.

Blake got closer to Yang and was face to face with her, if she had a tail it would be swinging side to side right now. Yang stood silent until Blake broke her. 

"Why, why did you leave, you ran away like a coward! Why!" Yang yelled at her her fist getting tighter as tight as they possibly could get. Blake held her right arm and looked at Yang sadly.

"I was scared Yang, I was scared you would get hurt, I... I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you." Yang was still angry but hearing those words made her feel a bit less so.

"Why didn't you stay with me Blake, with me and Ruby and well Weiss too now we're all separated."

"I don't know I thought if I kept my distance you would all be safe especially you Yang, I love you don't you see that."

Blake bit her lower lip trying not to cry, but still tears spilled her eyes. Yang was kind enough to wipe them away with her fleshed hand. She took Blake in a hug and Blake stood there with her holding her back loving the feel of her.

"Come help me bring this to dad and we can discuss what to do, I believe Weiss is on her way here Ruby went to get her."

Blake nodded and up the hill they went together holding the wheeler with the trunks and branches, when they got the the house Yang was surprised to see her dad had gone for the month he had been asked to do some important task at the school that was nearing completion.

Yang sighs but at least now Blake was with her and so she told her to get comfortable. Blake reclined on the kitchen counter as Yang cleaned some lettuces and cut some tomatoes.

"So I guess you're hungry I will make this salad you cook the meat is in the fridge, there's some seasoning on top of the stove."

Blake nodded and did as told, she cooked the steaks for her and Yang she made sure to season it well for them especially Yang, she also got them some juice ready with fresh passions fruit and orange.

Yang served the salad just as Blake had finished cooking the meats. They sat down and ate in silence all through the meal afterwards Yang did the dishes and Blake sat in the kitchen table watching her wash the dishes.

She wanted to tell her, to tell her how much she loved her, how much she wanted to be with her but now just wasn't the time she knew Yang and Yang was fiery and rash and while she had the heart of a warrior she was still vulnerable.

She stood up and went to Yang just as she turned and she cornered her against the kitchen sink both hands on each side of her, her face just inches away from Yang's. 

"Blake what are you doing let me go." "No Yang I can't I won't I'm so sorry I left you, I wanted to protect you and you came to protect me and look what happened,*she placed her hand on Yang's metal one* I almost lost you Yang I can;t loose you again." 

Blake in a heat moment captured Yang's lips with her own, Yang was surprised but somehow it felt right so she kissed her back, she put her left hand in Blake's hair loving the feel of her lips and hair and body against her, being pinned against the kitchen sink, oh how she wanted it to be a wall. As if by magic Blake moved them against a wall near the kitchen entrance and pinned Yang to it, her right leg in between Yang's leg. Yang did not let go of the kiss but her hips soon moved to their own accord and grinded against Blake's right leg.

"I wanted you for so long Yang I can't wait longer because I don't know how much more time we may have." Yang nodded and took Blake to her room upstairs, they proceeded to take off their clothes and kiss and explore, they loved the little noises the other made and when they finally touched each others cores they felt fireworks explode behind their eyelids.

When they where done they held one another, Yang's metal hand had become useful to stay put in one place as Blake ate her out. They loved each other for quite some time and finally even though the circumstances where not the best they finally consumed their wants and desires. " I love you Blake."

"And I love you Yang now and forever"


End file.
